This invention relates generally to the production of accompaniment effects, such as arpeggio effects or bass patterns, in an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to the production of such effects by an electronic conduit, including a ROM, responsive to the selection of chord and rhythm information for producing arpeggio effects in accordance with such selection.